


In The Sea

by xyc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9684383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc/pseuds/xyc
Summary: Kuroo likes to get lost in the idea of meeting his soulmate, just like everyone else.Kuroo also likes to lost in the idea of pretending he isn't the rare exception.





	1. I feel it in my skin, I feel it through my bones

Kuroo used to get lost in the idea of meeting his soulmate. Since childhood, the years full of scraped knees and dinosaur band-aids, the dream of finding his partner constantly occupied his thoughts. 

Everyone in his life already had their soulmate’s first words scrawled somewhere on their body: an arm, a leg, between two fingers, the nape of their neck. At some point in your life, usually around nine or ten, a single line of writing would appear somewhere on your body. This was your mark. Marks were unique, one never being the same as another. They came in a multitude of colors, sizes, shapes...in fact, it wasn't that uncommon for marks to come in different languages. But what truly mattered was it's purpose. Marks served as a sort of "red string" to one's second half. A soulmate. If you were lucky, as most were, you were able to follow that red string to their match. 

Bokuto, Kuroo’s partner in crime and friend for years, had received his mark in year four; elegantly swirled hiragana spelling out “apologies”, that ran up his spine. Kuroo’s current roommate, Lev, had a small, neatly written English across his collar. Down his mother’s wrist was an intricate Japanese proverb with delicate kanji. Behind a classmate’s ear from junior high hid thin katakana. The man who sold mochi in the marketplace every Sunday, a large “No!” on his tricep. The neighbour across the street, the woman he had seen once walking her dog, the garbage man. The list went on. The idea was that everyone had a marking. It was uncommon for one to be barren. This is an event known as anidem; without identification.

Anidem most often occurs with the absence of a soulmate. It's impossible to determine why, however. Death was most often accredited, a lack of existence the runner up. But there is always the extremely off-chance where the universe has not yet aligned properly, and a soulmate not yet assigned. In the case of our protagonist, Kuroo Testurou is one of these rare exceptions.

* * *

“Bro, y’gotta stop worrying about it,” An arm wrapped lazily around his shoulders. Kuroo didn’t bother to meet its owner's eyes. He was too focused on the drops of condensation collecting on his drink. Squeezed into a small booth in the back of a crowded club, Bokuto was pressed against Kuroo, staring with pitiful eyes. Across from the two Bokuto's soulmate observed quietly, hands folded together. Their name was Akaashi. According to Bokuto, it only took a look into their eyes to know they were the one. Kuroo had the story over and over; it was a proclaimed tale of “true romance”, although Akaashi recalled it a bit differently. That's a story for another time, though.

Kuroo tried to tune out the consolation. He'd only come because he knew Bokuto worried. Turning his beer glass around in his hand, the nutrition facts on the back suddenly became more interesting than anything Bokuto had to say. “Kuroo---!” Bokuto whined, nudging his shoulder “We’re in a bar! There are _plenty_ of fish in the sea. I’m sure you’ll be able to find someone, yeah?” This was a line heard thousands of times, and spoiler alert, it had never proven true. Together the duo had bar hopped numerous times and wreaked havoc in dozens of clubs. Not one time had they left successful. Or sober.

Bokuto began to push his luck even more, seeing how Kuroo had begun to knit his eyebrows together in frustration. pushed his luck even more. “I’m sure of it!” He nodded wildly, “I’ve really got a feeling this is gonna be a lucky one.” He singsonged. “Bo,” Kuroo started, not breaking his gaze from the bottle, “you’ve said that about every bar for the past four months. I’m over it now,” That was a lie. Kuroo was most definitely _not_ over it.

Feeling Bokuto’s stare on him, Kuroo stood abruptly. “Move,” Kuroo muttered, squeezing between the table and Bokuto. “I have to take a leak.”

“Kuroo-” Bokuto started. It was too late. Kuroo had already weaved his way into the dancing crowd and was long gone. Akashi placed their hands over Bokuto’s own sympathetically. “I know." They said, “He’ll be okay. He can manage himself.”

Bokuto looked back at the crowd. He looked at the flashing neon lights and shaking speakers that buzzed with energy, at the crowd Kuroo was lost in, in a sea of marks and tangled sweaty limbs. A crowd Bokuto so desperately wished Kuroo could blend into.

“I know.”

So, so desperately.

"I know..."


	2. Your fingertips are falling far from where I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo finds himself lost in many ways.

The club was like an ocean. Alive, ready to take on anything thrown at it. People moved back and forth like rolling waves, pushing Kuroo and latching onto him as though he was caught in a riptide. There was no escape, and Kuroo was beginning to drown. He desperately wanted a way out, a breath of air.

Vibrations of music ran through the floor, the electric hymn enchanting the mass. Kuroo could feel everything to a point where he felt nothing, overwhelmed by it all. Disgustingly enough, he could also feel the hot, damp backs of party-goers pressed against him. Gross. Very, _very_ gross.

Tenaciously he shoved past girls trying to grind against him and couples essentially having clothed sex on the dance floor. A green exit sign in the distance entered his vision, it’s calm glow watching from above.

He was so close! Just a bit more until he was out of the water…One...two...three more steps, and he was pushed out into a hallway that led towards the bathroom. The chaos was suddenly behind him. It was like a new world. _Damn, that was a workout._ Kuroo could only think, wiping beads of sweat off of his forehead. He tossed a glance over his shoulder back at the crowd. Holy shit. He made it through _that_ without breaking a bone? Kind of unbelievable.

Distracted by the blur of colors over a bouncing swarm of drunks, Kuroo didn’t realize that while he was preoccupied watching the mob in awe, he about t collide into someone. It wasn’t until he returned his gaze in front of him that it was too late.

Before being able to register what had happened, he'd already fallen on his butt, a bit stunned. A dull ache began to spread warmly across his forehead. “Ouch…” Kuroo groaned, rubbing at a growing bump. That was going to hurt tomorrow.

Oh, right. He should probably apologise. Guiltily he looked up, but before he could utter the first letter to an apology, his words quickly died on his tongue. His mouth formed a small “o”. Before he was the most beautiful human he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Beautiful” was an understatement, really. Breathtaking, heart-stopping, hypnotic. Almost _inhuman_. There were really no words to perfectly describe them.

His eyes were golden, as though touched by Midas himself, speckled with caramel brown and shining with mischief. Kuroo was completely mesmerized, and he never wanted to snap out of it.

His hair reached to his chin, and was the colour of...well, put kindly, pudding. Dark brown roots sprouted from his scalp and faded into a honey blonde. While anyone with a sense of fashion would be appalled, it only drew Kuroo’s interest.

Overall his face was perfect. Heart shaped, void of any flaws. Smooth skin, dotted with a few dark moles that contrasted against his pale complexion. A small, straight nose, a- His analyzation was cut off shortly as he slowly stood up. This could have gone on forever though, so maybe it was for the better.

Kuroo watched wordlessly as he extended a small hand out. He hesitated before taking it gently-- _So soft…!_ \-- and getting back on his feet. Kuroo looked down, and his newfound love looked up. “I’m sorry.” The latter said quietly, with a slight bow. So quietly, in fact, that even without the music Kuroo wouldn’t have thought he had said anything unless he saw his lips moving.

“Kuroo Tetsurou!” The taller blurted out; a blush began to spread across his face and he scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry--I mean, my name is-” Kuroo was about to lose it. “I’m-I’m sorry. About bumping into you. My name is Kuroo.” Jesus Christ. _Jesus Christ_. “Hi.” Did that just happen? He really hoped not, because that was absolutely horrific.

“Um…” The petite blonde wrapped his arms around himself shyly, “It’s okay.” His eyes, his amazing eyes, avoided Kuroo’s. “My name is Kozume. Kozume Kenma.”

Kozume Kenma.

Kozume Kenma.

Kozume Kenma.

It was perfect. He was perfect.

  
Kuroo was totally in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaa!!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school. This chapter was a bit rushed, but I hope it's okay! I had so much fun writing it! It might not make sense, though...I'm not sure, I didn't...completely read it over lol. I'm about to fall asleep ...


	3. I try to pin you down but you move just like a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo makes a friend.

Kozume Kenma. The name echoed through his head, along with all of the questions he wanted to ask him. Did he live on campus? Would he see him again? _Are you my soulmate?_ Meanwhile, the conversation had fallen stagnant. Kozume, awkward and unsure of what to do, sniffed. Snapping back into reality, Kuroo blushed flusteredly. He chuckled nervously. “Kinda stuffy in here, huh?” Kozume nodded his head in agreement. Another pregnant pause followed. "So, you...come here often?" The blonde mumbled something unintelligible, and Kuroo leaned in closer to hear.

“What was that?”

“It’s---This,” Kozume cleared his voice and gestured towards the crowd vaguely, “No. This just really isn't my scene. ”

“I can tell!” Kuroo laughed softly. Kozume didn't smile. Shit! Had he said something wrong? Goddamn it. “Sorry, I didn’t mean...I just mean you look a little uncomfortable is all.” Kozume pointed behind him at a couple leaning against the wall. There was a small, orange haired boy, all smiles, and giggles; looming over him a cool, serious looking companion. “They made me come. Locked me out of my dorm.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“I just came here with some friends. No fun back story. Sorry to disappoint.” He shrugged. “Though, I’m feeling more like a third wheel to them right now more than anything.”

“Oh. I...understand. I could say the same.” Kozume smiled gently. Kuroo’s cheeks began to heat up---he was so cute! “Honestly, I think they just wanted someone sober to drive them home.” Was that a joke? Were they now on joking basis? Things were really getting hot and heavy.

“Then us meeting must have been fate.” Want some cheddar on that cheese? Pull yourself together, man. “Perhaps,” Kozume mused. There was a pause of silence. _Shift the topic. Shift it, fool!_ “Um, so… You live on campus, then?”

“Dormitories. I’m still in my first year.” Kuroo held two fingers up cheekily. “Second year. You may now call me,” Pause for dramatic effect. “Kuroo-senpai.” Kozume rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I don’t think I’ll be doing that.”

“Hey! Respect your elders.”

“You only look a year older than me…”

“Are you calling me old? Am I an old man? You know, these joints have been feelin’ a bit creaky recently...”

“We’re finished with this.”

 Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. White flag." Opening his mouth to continue, Kuroo was interrupted as a hand roughly ruffled his hair. "Kurocchi!"

Dammit. 

"Bokuto," Kuroo looked over. Akaashi, standing behind the now wasted Bokuto, shot an apologetic glance. Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed audibly. "My other set of wheels," Kuroo explained to Kozume, who silently acknowledged the two with a slight bow. Bokuto shouted loudly over the music into Kuroo's ear, his breath filled with the stench of booze. "Who's the cutie?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

"Bokuto." Akaashi gently peeled him off Kuroo. "I'm sorry, Kuroo. He's a bit out of control right now. If you could take us home, that'd be greatly appreciated." Suddenly Kuroo felt the urge to punch Bokuto in the stomach. And suddenly, that didn't seem like such an unreasonable thing to do. But alas, first impressions were everything, and this one was especially important. He didn't want Kozume thinking poorly of him. "I'll meet you there," Kuroo said.

"They're quite the pair." Kozume raised an eyebrow. "These are your friends?"

"For some reason, yes." He watched Bokuto and Akaashi push their way towards the front door. "But they're still in my life, so it must be divine will." 

"Of course."

Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. He really, _really_ didn't want to say what was coming next. Not as things were just picking up. 

But life's a bitch.

"Well, I'm their ride home." He looked back at Kozume. "So, I better get going...I'll see you around, though?" 

"I hope so." Kozume lifted a hand up and waved. "Goodnight, Kuroo." Kuroo watched as Kozume retreat towards his friends. Well, that was admittedly less climactic than he had assumed it would be. No goodbye kiss or hug. In fact, Kuroo realized he hadn't even gotten Kozume's number. But watching the blonde retreat back towards his friends made him realize that just the way he walked, the way he smiled, the way he talked. Even the way he said  _goodnight_ ; all made Kuroo, well, mushy. The kind of mushy a banana gets when its been out for too long. And mushy was just enough to keep him going.

...

That same mushy feeling also made Kuroo decide he would give Bokuto an ass whooping, morning come.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry it's been so long. You could say I got a little distracted. I hope you enjoyed, despite this chapter being mostly dialouge. I'm exhausted so...there's probably a lot of mistakes. Oops!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes? No? Not sure! I'd like to continue with this, as I'm a huge fan of Soulmate AU's, and there never seem to be enough. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
